oganthcofandomcom-20200214-history
Jack
Jack is Oggy's cousin and the complete opposite of Oggy. Character data *Hair Color: Olive Green *Fur Color: Olive Green *Eye Color: Black (sometimes yellow) *Nose Color: Red *Tummy Color: Peach *Birthplace: New Hollandia Appearance He is an olive green cat with a red nose and pointed ears and a big head. He is a tiny cat together with Oggy in the episode Inside Out. Friends *Oggy (cousin) *Monica (love interest) *Olivia (sometimes) *Bob (Season 4) Enemies *Joey *Marky *Dee Dee Weaknesses He can't go to holiday in ship. If he go to the ship, he will get sea sick. (Mayday! Mayday!) Official descriptions Xilam Jack is a real time bomb on four paws. He is naturally aggressive and totally impulsive. He has decided to turn Oggy, his pampered, comfy, bourgeois cousin, into a cat, a real cat! Jack is the ideal witness to all of the horrors that the roaches inflict on Oggy. And he is always there to pick up his cousin's pieces. Cartoon Network One thing you can say about Jack, he's not given over to self-doubt. As keyed up as an over-wound alarm clock, Jack is quick to take affront. What's more, he suffers from abnormally high blood pressure. In other words, he could explode at any moment. Disney Channel Asia Other cat in the show. He is Oggy's cousin and a complete opposite of Oggy; Jack is short-tempered, violent, arrogant - a perfect target for the roaches to annoy. He often finds himself building huge machinery such as roach-catching contraptions, most of the time resulting in backfiring. He is also very interested in chemistry. Jack is Oggy's very close friend and neighbour. Personality Jack is the other cat in the show. He is Oggy's cousin and a complete opposite of Oggy. In episode "The Patient" he was nice to Oggy (When he shares his soda to Oggy). Jack is a violent, short-tempered, arrogant cat. He is often building something to try and destroy the cockroahes, though this often backfires. He sometimes bullies Oggy. He is perhaps the easiest target in the show. Relationship Joey, Marky, and Dee Dee He is very determined to destroy the cockroaches. He is an easy target for roaches because of his personality. He seems to have very little sympathy or even patience. He doesn't seem to like Oggy and the cockroahes getting along, sometimes he even goes crazy like the episode 'The Dictator'. Oggy Jack and Oggy are cousins, and they often work together to catch Joey, Marky, and Dee Dee. Jack even tries to save Oggy in many episodes. Olivia He met Olivia for the time in mentioned episodes. Bob Bob is a enemy for Jack and Oggy. Whenever they mess with him, Bob will usually finish them with punching them until Bob gets satisfied. Monica Jack met Monica when Oggy's twin sister came home.It can be found in this episode "Go for it Jack!", after a few of this episode reference, Jack has been married to Monica, they had a baby which Oggy need to take care of him in "Don't Rock The Cradle". Jessie He wants to tell her about Jessie's ring that Jessie gave to Jack for Monica. He gets married with her and then turn back his status. Trivia *In episode Go for it, Jack, his heart is beating fast. *The car that Jack is driving is a Monster Truck *In the Episode Copycat you can see his face in a cat food commercial Family Members *Monica (Cousin/Love-Interest) *Selina (Daughter) *Oggy (Cousin) *Soto (Uncle) *Matilda (Aunt) *Hoard (Nephew) *Oggy's Grandmother (Grandmother) Gallery '' '' Category:Cats Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Characters